List of consumable stat-boosting items
Found throughout both games in limited quantities each are items that can be consumed to permanently increase a statistic for a party member. All of these items are considered Artifacts, and can be bought for 500 coins and sold for 375 coins. Listed below for each item are all locations where these items can be found. Apple An Apple is an item that can be consumed to permanently raise an Adept's Attack rating. Golden Sun Locations *In the Mogall Forest there is a chest containing an apple *In the Gondowan Cave there is a chest containing an apple The Lost Age Locations Cookie A Cookie is an item that can be consumed to permanently raise an Adept's PP rating. Golden Sun Locations *After defeating the Hydros Statue and receiving the Lift Gem on the second level of the mines there is a chest behind a liftable boulder containing one *In Altimiller Cave on the 5th floor there is a chest containing a cookie. Take the path to the left first instead of going down to get to it. *In the Suhalla Desert, in the area where there are three Windstorms above you, defeat the one to the far left to gain access to the chest containing the cookie. The Lost Age Locations Hard Nut A Hard Nut is an item that can be consumed to permanently raise an Adept's Defense rating. Golden Sun Locations *While passing through the Bilbin Barricade after completing Mercury Lighthouse, the three tree's that had been stacked on top of each other have fallen and one is in the water. If you use move on the one in the water and bring it ashore on the way back through after removing the curse they will give you a hard nut in gratitude *In Suhalla there is a chest containing a hard nut. To get it head towards the sanctuary, go to the right side of it and hop across the river. Head left to find the chest The Lost Age Locations Lucky Pepper Lucky Pepper is an item that can be consumed to permanently raise an Adept's Luck rating. Golden Sun Locations *In the inn at Imil there is a Lucky Pepper in the stove *In the first area of Babi Lighthouse there is a chest containing a lucky pepper that requires the Carry Stone to get The Lost Age Locations Mint A Mint is an item that can be consumed to permanently raise an Adept's Agility rating. Golden Sun Locations *In the Lamakin Desert, in the area where you fight the Manticore there are three stone circles. One contains an Oasis and the other contains a chest with the mint *At the Suhalla Gate the first slide that you come upon brings you to a chest with a mint in it The Lost Age Locations Power Bread A Power Bread is an item that can be consumed to permanently raise an Adept's HP rating. Golden Sun Locations *In Vale, a Power Bread can be found in a small cave behind the shop. Use Whirlwind on the bushes to reveal the cave. *In Alpine Crossing, a treasure chest containing a Power Bread can be found. The Growth and Frost Psynergies are needed to reach it. *In Lunpa Fortress, a treasure chest containing a Power Bread can be found on the bottom level. The Cloak Gem is required. The Lost Age Locations *consumable stat-boosting items